Summer After Collage
by DoctorStevieWonder
Summary: AU! Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson return to Lima after their first year at collage. It's their first summer together, and have been with each other for nearly three months. How do they survive their first summer? Klaine Anderberry!Siblings


As the boys took their seats on the plane, they shared a loving look before buckling their belts. Their hands were linked as they sat next to each other, waiting patiently for the plane to take off so they could arrive at their summer destination much faster.

"I'm so excited to meet your parents, Kurt," Blaine said, not able to keep the grin of his face.

"And my step-brother?" Kurt asked, teasingly.

"Frankenteen? No way! He could crush me," Blaine laughed.

"Well, I'm excited to meet your parents _and_ your sister," Kurt said, smiling.

"Ah, the Anderson-Berry's. How much I have missed them this year," Blaine said, sighing.

"I've missed my family too, Blaine," Kurt kissed the back of Blaine's hand. "When we return, Lima isn't going to know what's hit them."

"I want to know how I didn't meet you _before_ collage," Blaine laughed.

"I'm just glad that we have finally met," Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek lightly, smiling.

"Me too," Blaine rubbed circles onto the back of Kurt's hand.

_Kurt walked down a staircase, the corridor full of students hurrying to their lessons. Not sure when to go, he decided he would ask another student. He tapped the shoulder of a young boy, who turned around with a grin on his face._

"_Excuse me, I'm kind of lost. Do you mind sending me in the right direction?" Kurt asked the boy._

"_Blaine," the boy said, sticking his hand out._

_Kurt shook Blaine's hand, "Kurt."_

"_What lesson are you looking for?" Blaine asked._

"_Dance."_

"_I'm heading that way too. Follow me," Blaine pulled Kurt's hand and led him down an empty corridor._

The plan landed in the airport, the boys waiting patiently for everyone else to get of the plane before they, themselves, got off. After they received their luggage, they were met by both of their family's. Blaine hugged both of his fathers, and then his bouncing twin sister. Kurt hugged his father, his step-mother and gave his step-brother a fist-bump. The boys then turned to each other, making a silent agreement for Blaine to introduce his family first.

"Dad, Papa, Rachel. This is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine introduced them all.

Blaine's fathers shook Kurt's hand, whilst Rachel looked him up and down.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine's dad said.

"Very nice to meet you, Kurt," Blaine's papa said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr and Mr Anderson-Berry," Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded to Kurt, a small smile on his face.

"Dad, Mum, Finn. This is Blaine," Kurt said.

"Glad to meet you, Blaine," Burt said.

"Glad to meet you too, Mr Hummel," Blaine said, shaking Burt's hand.

"So, which way are we departing to?" Carole asked.

"We could always head down your way," Leroy said.

"Spend a couple of hours getting to know each other," Hiram suggested.

"That sounds fantastic," Carole said, agreeing.

The Hummel-Hudson's agreed to lead the way and got in their car first, Kurt and Blaine shared a quick kiss on the cheek before they went to their family cars.

"Your boyfriend seems nice, Kurt," Finn said.

"He is," Kurt smiled.

"How long have you been together?" Rachel asked her twin brother.

"Nearly three months," Blaine replied.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Finn asked Kurt.

"Have fun, and stay out of the sun," Kurt replied.

Both siblings to the boys asked several questions. Both boys answered the questions as honestly as they could. When Finn stopped asking Kurt questions, the diva pulled out his phone, seeing he had received a text from his best friend, Mercedes.

_White boy!_

_You in Lima yet? Seeing you this Saturday to meet your gay white boy!_

'_Cedes xx_

Kurt smiled, sending a text back to her.

_Hey 'CedesNot long arrived. See you this Saturday then :D_

_Kurt xx_

Burt pulled up onto the driveway of the Hudmel house. Leroy pulled his car up behind Burt's, as everyone got out. They entered the house, the parents walking into the kitchen and the kids standing in the hallway.

"We're going to go to my room," Kurt said, pulling Blaine's hand.

"Oh-Kay then," Finn frowned.

Kurt and Blaine ran up the stairs, entering Kurt's old room.

"Wow, fashionista much, Kurt," Blaine laughed.

"You love me for it," Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Only you would know," Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt.

"Only I know everything," Kurt winked before pressing a slow kiss on Blaine's lips.

**A/N;- New story I am writing, totally AU apart from a few things I may have…borrowed from Glee. I am continuing with Time Means Love but a certain friend wanted me to start this!**

**Anyway, review your thoughts!**


End file.
